The soul of whom I want to marry
by dragonfairy16
Summary: Sort of Prequel to Time to get Married. Who was Nowaki before he enterd Hiro's life. The orphanage wasn't all smiles, Osamu was his BF, Megumi wasn't all cheers and Yuki didn't talk. See what made the loving man of everyones favorite couple: Egotist
1. And it begins

**So writing the story Time to get Married made me wonder what it might have been like at the Kusama Orphanage with Megumi, Yuki, Sister Izumi, Father Peter and of course the Egotist trouble maker Osamu. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. The original story belongs to Shungiku Nakamura, but Nowaki's past story right now is my idea. **

The wind shook the windows of the tiny church windows. Lightening clashed and the thunder roared. A young woman in her mid 30's dressed in a nuns outfit was busy writing out checks for the bills. The church was small and didn't have many people, the bills where coming in faster than the checks were going out. She sighed and scratched her head. The thunder crashed again and the lights went out. She screamed and ran out of her room. Through the dark hall she tried to make it to the Priests office.

"Father, father Kusama are you there." She felt around until she grabbed on to someone's arms and screamed again.

"Shh, sister Izumi, It's just me." The older man laughed warmly and the nun calmed down a bit.

"The lights… there out."

"Hai I can see that." Even though she couldn't see him she could feel he was smiling. They stumbled down to the basement and the priest switched on the circuit breakers. The lights turned back on with a hum and Izumi was able to see the face of the 40 somewhat year old man. He was wearing his pajamas and his black hair was a mess.

"Oh I'm sorry Father, where you sleeping?"

"Its ok sister, why don't we make ourselves some hot chocolate to calm ourselves down?"

"Hai." And the two walked up to the kitchen. An hour later they were both sitting at the foot of the podium of the church drinking from the warm cups.

"I'm afraid we're not doing too well on the bills father. It's just all too expensive." Izumi said while blowing on her mug. "So I was thinking maybe we could find something else to help us with the bills, like on the side."

"Like what a food bank?" The father asked.

"Hai, then we can get donation money from the town and from the government."

"I guess, but I don't think a food bank will do it. What we need is a miracle." As the father spoke thunder crashed and the lights blinked on and off. Izumi looked on in fright before the lights turned on again. When she looked back at the priest he was looking at the doors and had a serious face.

"Father Kusama, what's wrong?"

"I thought I saw someone at the window by the door." The nun gasped in fear.

"What should we do?" She replied in fright. The man said nothing and got up and went to the door. He put his ear to the door and heard the wind whistling and rain pelting. But there was something under that, but what was it. Then he realized, it was the desperate sounds of crying.

"Oh my goodness!" He shouted.

"What is it father?" The nun shouted jumping up.

The man ripped opened the doors; rain and wind slammed through the church and the father ran out."

"Father!" She shouted. The man came back in quickly a blue bundle in his arms and tried to shut the doors back. Izumi ran to him and help shut the doors. Her habit flew off reveling long black hair. The doors closed and the both of them slid down against the oak doors. Izumi panted loudly and looked over to see the father protectively holding a bundle. She looked curiously and the bundle cried out, causing her to shriek back in surprise.

"Father?" The man laughed.

"Well that was something huh?" He removed a part of the soaking blanket and revealed a baby boy with black hair.

"It's a baby."

"Hai."

"What's it doing here?"

"Someone must have dropped him off, to give him a better life."

"Or maybe to make their own lives better." She replied in horror and anger.

"What are we going to do. Should we keep him?" the woman asked.

"I don't know, but we can't keep him, like you said before we don't have money. We couldn't support him. We'll bring him to the police when the storm passes." The father looked down guiltily at the baby, placing his finger in the tiny infant's hand. He began to hum a lullaby and the boy stopped crying and hiccupped. He was just too cute Izumi thought.

"Can I hold him?" She asked quietly.

"Of course." The man gently handed the boy over to Izumi. The baby sniffled and whined as he was past to the young woman. She shushed the child and rocked him in her arms. She chuckled as he made tiny noises. She loved being a nun, but she knew that it was a sacrifice and she would never have her own child. The child in her arms was not making her decision any easier. She wondered what it would be like to raise a child.

"That's it father!" she yelled. The baby squirmed in protest of the sudden noise.

"Shhh." The man said in surprise. "What's it?"

"Our miracle. We'll ask the government if we can make part of the church into an orphanage. That way we can keep this little one and get the money we need to keep the church."

"I don't know Izumi, Taking care of one child is a lot of responsibility, but having over 10, I don't know."

"But we can hire more people to help, and we will be helping so many children. And think about it, we can never have children. I'll be able to have the family I always wanted." The man sat there for a minute watching the boy play with the sister's finger. He smiled.

"I guess we can figure it out in the morning. Right now I think it' time get cleaned up and go to sleep." The thunder roared once again and he lightning struck. "Isn't that right, Little Nowaki.

**So yeah how is it. I don't think it came out the way I wanted it, and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I promise it will get better. I even figured out away to get some of the other original character that you would never guess. So bare with me**

**Review kindly Onegai.**


	2. When it all went right

**OK just to make it clear this story is not all NowakixOsamu. There's some at the end but this story focuses more on Nowaki's life over all with Yuki, Megumi, Sister Izumi, Father Peter, and Osamu. I mean all the other Junjou characters revealed at least part of their past. But Nowaki is still a huge mystery. So this is a short fic to emphasize his relationship with the orphanage.**

**Disclaimer: The JR Characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura. And all other characters belong to me. Hopefully I'm not stealing anyone's ideas.**

It had been difficult at first, but with the help of the government, other churches and church members the Kusama Orphanage was opened. More nuns and employee's where added to the staff, and children of all ages were brought in from all over Japan was moved into the building. The church had been transformed to a small brown and white lonely sacred area to a beautiful and colorful warm home for those without a family. Plants and flowers where planted in the front and a small garden was started by the faculty and children. Father Kusama with the help of friends built a swing set, at least they tried. But after a couple of hours and still no progress the nuns rolled up their sleeves and did it for them. Pictures of all the children were hung up on the walls and placed into photo albums so no matter what they can always see that they were loved. And soon the small building began to feel like a home.

~5 years later~

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Nowakiiiiiii, happy birthday to you!" The yard broke into applause as sister Izumi brought the chocolate cake down in front of the now 5 year old Nowaki. He smiled and clapped along with the rest of the children. He blew on the candles and everyone cheered. As the nuns cut the cake up and handed it to everyone, Father Kusama came over with a video camera.

"Tell the camera how old you are Wacchan." With a mouthful of cake he held up 5 messy fingers and tried to speak.

"Fove!" He shouted happily. The priest laughed and placed the camera down.

"I have a present for you." Nowaki swallowed the cake and smiled.

"What is it?" Father Kusama reached from his pocket and pulled out a small gift. He handed it to Nowaki and the small child unwrapped it.

"Wow!" He shouted in excitement as he held up a small black and white wood carved panda.

"I saw you looking at it in the shops window that day you helped me with food shopping. Remember?"

"Hai, I love it Father, I'm going to show everyone." Nowaki shouted happily and ran off to the other kids.

Sister Izumi walked up to the priest who was watching the children laugh with Nowaki.

"Can you believe it's been 5 years?" She said.

"Hai, it's been a long time, and they all grew up so fast." Sister Izumi smiled before looking over to the swings and noticed an 8 year old girl sticking a crayon up her nose.

"Ah no Airi, that's not meant to be put there!" She shouted in horror and ran over. The priest laughed and called out.

"Still think you can handle more than 10 kids!" The nun pulled it out of the child's nose and laughed.

"I would rather deal with this than not deal with it at all." And the two of them smiled.

~That night~

Father Kusama was making his rounds when he walked into Nowaki's room that he shared with 3 other boys quietly. He noticed 3 of them were sleeping but one of the beds had a light coming from under the covers. He smiled softly and walked over to the bed.

"Nowaki it's past midnight, shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked quietly. Nowaki pushed the covers off with a book in his lap.

"Sorry Father I was trying to read." The man looked at him in confusion and saw the book the child was reading.

"Wacchan this is a big boy's book. How can you possibly read it?"

"But I am a big boy, I should be able to read it" He looked down sadly. "But I still can't do it…I'm not a big boy yet am I? But someday I will be right?" The man laughed.

"You are a big boy Nowaki, just not big enough, why don't I read you a chapter, and then you go to sleep OK."

"OK father." And he snuggled against the man.

"The Prince of bear planet and the Princess of Panda world."(1) And he began to read.

~2 years later~

"Wacchan this is Megumi, She your age. Would you like to show her around the house?" Sister Izumi asked the now 7 year old boy. Her hand was placed on the young girls shoulder. Megumi had her black hair down under a sunhat. She wore a pink laced dress with white buckled shoes. She was smiling politely, but when Nowaki looked into her violate eyes, he could see she wasn't happy.

"Hai sister Izumi." The sister left leaving Nowaki to stare at the girl.

"Konnichiwa I'm Nowaki but you can call me Wacchan, that's what everyone else calls me." He smiled, but the girl did not smile back. Instead she walked up to the boy and frowned.

"Listen up." She said in her tiny voice. "I'm not here to make friends; I'll probably be kicked out of here just like I have with all the other places. So why don't you go play somewhere else and stay out of my way." And with that she walked off leaving a very surprised Nowaki. Now Nowaki could have left it at that, and if he did Megumi would have probably caused enough trouble to get her kicked out again, but Nowaki wasn't the kind of person to do that.

The next day he found Megumi in a light blue sundress playing in the dirt by herself.

"O-hayou Megumi-chan." Megumi looked over and frowned when she say Nowaki running over to her.

"What do you want?" She announced angrily sticking her fingers into the dirt.

"I was wondering if I could play with you."

"Well you can't."

"Please."

"No."

"But I'll follow your rules for whatever you're playing." She stopped what she was doing for a second and smiled.

"You want to play with my ruled then fine." She picked up mud and threw it at the boy in the face and sneered.

"Those are my rules. Now why don't you cry to one of the nuns so I can move onto the next orphanage?" The mud slid down the face of a very surprised Nowaki. He whipped it off and frowned.

"Well that seems fair enough." He said as he bent down picked up a glob of mud and threw it at an unexpected Megumi. She screamed as she fell backwards into more mud.

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought it was part of the game." She looked horrified that someone had actually fought back with her. She picked up more mud and threw it at the boy. Nowaki dodged it and picked up more and threw it back. Pretty soon they were throwing mud and dirt back and forth and covering each other in the guck. They both fell down laughing.

"I won." Nowaki cheered.

"No I won, I always win." Megumi said back all high and mighty before Nowaki threw one more mud ball at her.

"Now I won."

"Yeah well I challenge you to a jump rope contest. I never lose on that."

"Children!" One of the nuns said coming over. "What have you been doing?"

"Sorry sister Kohaku, we were just playing." The woman put her hands on her hips. "Well it's time to clean up come on."

The two children were escorted into the church the other kids laughed at them. Megumi started to get mad until she noticed Nowaki laughing with them making funny faces. She smiled and taped Nowaki on the shoulder. He turned to her curiously.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Megumi." Nowaki smiled.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Nowaki."

After cleaning up Nowaki ran to Father Kusama's office. He knocked on the door loudly

"Father Kusama, Father Kusama I made a friend do you want to meet her." There was no replied.

"Father Kusama?" Nowaki opened the door slightly knowing it would be unlocked if the Priest wasn't busy.

"Father are you here?" Nowaki peaked inside and his eyes widen. There on the floor was Father Kusama's arm sticking out from behind the desk.

"Father Kusama!"

**(1)** **The Prince of bear planet and the Princess of Panda world- It's one of the books chibi Hiro gave chibi Usagi in episode 9.**

**So that's how Nowaki met Megumi, 2 down and 3 to go. Do you like it, hate it. Let me know.**

**Review kindly Onegai.**


	3. The replacment

**So here is the next installment of Nowaki's life. I had some trouble with this one, not really knowing how Nowaki would react as a child to something so sad. So I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Our cute Nowaki and the Kusama Orphanage belong to Shungiku Nakamura, but everyone else is made by me. Yeah I made people xD**

The nuns, staff members and children stood along the 6 foot hole as the lowered the casket into the grown. Nowaki looked up at Sister Izumi who was crying into a black handkerchief. He looked back at the oak case that held his beloved Father Kusama and he felt someone grabbed his hand. He looked and saw a crying Megumi had slipped her tiny fingers through his.

"I know I didn't know him for a long time…but he gave me a lollipop when I first came here and it was my favorite flavor." She whispered to him. He nodded his head and grabbed on to Megumi's hand harder. When back at the orphanage Nowaki over heard the adults talking about father Kusama.

"Supposedly had a brain aneurysm."

"That's so sad; he was such a nice man."

"Ruptured while in his office."

"Didn't even make it to the hospital."

Nowaki didn't know what they were talking about but he didn't like it. He walked outside and saw Sister Izumi sitting on one of the swings; she was humming a song to herself the one that father Kusama always sang to the children when they cried or had trouble falling asleep.

He walked over to the woman and sat on the other swing. He pushed off just enough that his feet barely scrapped the ground. He sat in silents as the nun hummed the rest of the lullaby. When she finished the song she spoke.

"You know Father Kusama hummed that the very first time we found you." She looked over at Nowaki. "You know Wacchan, you look like him." Nowaki halted his swing and looked at her in confusion.

"I know you weren't related, but every time I look at you I see him. The smile, your hair. I think you made him very proud." Nowaki looked down at his feet.

"You know it's ok to cry." Nowaki shook his head.

"No I have to be a big boy. And big boys don't cry." Sister Izumi laughed.

"I think father Kusama would have to disagree with you. I've seen him cry plenty of times." Nowaki looked up at his caretaker as tears began to well up from his eyes. She placed her hand on his head as he wailed and the two of them cried together on the swings.

~Next week~

Nowaki was building a sand castle with Megumi on the lawn. Megumi looked over at him and frowned. Nowaki hasn't talked to her very much since he found father Kusama in the office.

"Do you want to play with the mud again?" She asked. Nowaki shook his head no and kept pounding away the sand.

"You're no fun anymore." And she stood up and walked to the other children. A black car came up to the entrance of the building and a woman Yamada-san who was a staff member of the Kusama Orphanage came out with another man in his early 20's. Nowaki watched as Sister Izumi walked over to them and shook hands with the man. Nowaki had never seen a man like this before; he had blond hair, blue eyes and was very tall.

"Father Peter, thank you for coming all this way. You must be tired." The nun spoke.

"Ah yes thank you for picking me, I would have gotten lost if you didn't." The 3 adults laughed and they went inside the building. Curiosity got the best of him and Nowaki followed them into sister Izumi's office. They shut the door and he listen to them from the other side.

"Your Japanese is very good. If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn?" He heard Sister Izumi ask.

"Ah yes well I was adopted myself in the United states you see, My adopted father was American while my mother was Japanese they thought it was a good idea to teach me both languages."

"That's so nice. It would be great to have you teach some of the children here English. That might be fun."

"I would love to Sister." They laughed and then Nowaki heard the shuffling of papers.

"Well." Yamada-san said. "If you just sign these papers, I'll show you around your new home. I think we are very lucky to have someone like you be the new priest." Nowaki's eyes widen and threw open the door.

"Nowaki!" Sister said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here to replace Father Kusama?" He asked in despair. Sister Izumi looked down in sadness.

"He's not replacing Father Kusama, No one can. He's just going to be the new priest."

"You can't do that, we don't need another priest."

"Nowaki, where are your manners, now apologies to Father Peter."

"NO!" Nowaki screamed before running away.

"I am so sorry Father; Wacchan was very close to Father Kusama." Yamada-san said.

"Oh yes, He's the boy who you told me about on the phone. He was found during the tsunami, isn't that right."

"Hai." the two women said.

"Why don't I talk to him, let me explain." He said smiling. The nun showed him Nowaki's room where the boy was on his bed holding the wooden panda bear. The Priest knocked on the door before entering, having Nowaki look up and glared at the man.

"Wow I haven't been stared down like that since I missed the winning ball in my final middle school baseball game." Father peter laughed and sat down next to the boy. Nowaki moved over so he wasn't touching the man and placed the panda next to him so the Father couldn't see it. The priest frowned a little and looked up.

"So I heard you're sometimes called Wacchan. Can I call you that?"

"No."

"Wow harsh." The priest said to himself. "I just want you to know I want to be your friend. I'm not here to take away what you had with Father Kusama."

"Well you're not welcomed here." Nowaki shouted and stood up. The movement of the bed shifted the sheets and the wood carved panda slid of the blanket and to the ground. A sickening thud was heard and the bear broke in half. Nowaki eyes widen and looked down in horror. He screamed out

"Nooooo, this is your entire fault, just leave me alone and go away." And with that Nowaki ran out of the room. Father Peter bent down and picked up the two pieces. It was going to be a rough week.

**So there's father Peter. For those of you who don't know a brain aneurysm ****is an abnormal bulging outward of one of the arteries in the brain.**** When it ruptures it can cause ****hemorrhagic stroke, brain damage and death. Ten to 15 percent of these patients will die before reaching the hospital and over 50 percent will die within the first thirty days after rupture. So I guess is realistic enough right? So that's it so far. **

**Review kindly Onegai **


	4. Chips and Cookies

**So this chapter is a little upsetting since it talks about child molestation, but don't worry it's NOT Nowaki and it is NOT Father Peter. I am not getting in the whole priest boy molestation thing. So don't worry. **

_**Oh yeah and I'm having trouble figuring out how to covert the stories so I can have more than 15 chapters in the document manager. If someone can tell me how to do that I would love you forever.**_

**Disclaimer: Shungiku Nakamura is the author of Junjou Romantica. : D**

A week had passed since Father Peter had entered the Kusama orphanage and was loved by all, well mostly all. Nowaki had still not talked to him and it was really starting to get Peter frustrated. He tried everything. He started a class to teach students English, he started a baseball team, and he made Nowaki a bento box for school. All attempts to get the young boy to like him ended in failure.

After the second week of being at the orphanage Father Peter got his first real case. It was a young girl and the government thought that since she was a part American he would be the perfect candidate.

He read over the case files, her name was Yuki. She was 7 years old and born in Okinawa. Her father was American and came to Japan through the American base on the island. After falling in love with a local Japanese woman he got her pregnant and was then killed 3 months after Yuki was born in a training exercise. The mother after become depressed turned to drugs and fell into the wrong crowed. They then moved to Tokyo to be with the mother's new boyfriend who just happened to be a child molester. After the mother died on an overdose child services investigated taking the boyfriend into custody and putting Yuki into the system. Apparently Yuki hasn't talked once and wasn't very fond of people touching her.

"This is going to be a hard one." The priest said out loud flipping through the files. He was going to need help. And then he had an idea, Yuki may be upset around adults but the file said nothing about kids. Maybe if he could get someone to be her friend.

The next day Yuki was brought in holding onto Sister Izumi's dress. Her red hair hung loosely and her eyes looked like it had never once smiled. As Peter came closer she tightened her hand the nun's robe. He crouched to her level and spoke softly.

"Hi Yuki-chan I'm Father Peter. I just want you to know that you are safe here and no one want to hurt you. I have someone you might want to meet, she's around your age and she's kind of new here to would you like to play with her." Yuki looked up at Sister Izumi who nodded to her smilingly. Looking back at the priest she nodded her head. He reached out to hold her hand but she flinched and closed her eyes. The Father frowned.

"How about I lead and you follow behind me. That way if you ever get scared you can run back and I won't even know, how's that." Yuki shook her head yes once again and Father Peter walked to the yard.

Outside the children were playing and he spotted Megumi the other newest member of the orphanage. He looked behind him and saw that Yuki was still behind him a few feet away and tense, but she was still there and that was what mattered. He smiled and walked over to Megumi.

"Megumi this is Yuki, I was wondering if you would like to play with her." Megumi looked behind him and saw the scared girl.

"Ohhh, I like your hair." Megumi shouted in excitement standing up. She walked over to Yuki.

"Konnichiwa I'm Megumi. Can I do your hair?" Father Peter prayed silently that Yuki would take it. And with a miracle she nodded her head slowly and Megumi squealed.

"Let's go!" Megumi said smiling wildly and grabbed Yuki's hand. Yuki's eyes widen and she shrieked. Megumi let go in fright and Yuki ran back into the church.

"Yuki!" The priest yelled out.

"I'm sorry father, did I do something wrong?"

"No Megumi-chan, you didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault."

Yuki ran through the hall getting lost in the process. She started hyperventilating and found a white door and ran in. It was the kitchen. She looked around and heard people out in the hall, finding the nearest place to hide she ran for the pantry and hid inside. She sat in the dark and waited. She heard someone enter the kitchen and she brought her knees up to her chest. The light in the pantry turned on and the door opened. She looked up in fear and saw Nowaki looking back in surprise.

"Ano…Konnichiwa." The girl's eyes widen at the boy and brought her face back down. Nowaki smiled slightly and walked in. She felt him draw closer and she closed her eyes tight. She felt him put his hand on her head and rubbed it back and forth.

"Father Kusama did that whenever I was upset." He said and took his hand off. He then turned around and took a bag of chips from the shelf. He walked out and closed the door. She looked up and heard the adults come in.

"Wacchan have you seen a small girl with red hair?" A nun asked. Nowaki thought for a moment.

"No… should I have."

"Well if you do see her please let us know OK."

"Yes sister." And with that the nun left. Nowaki sat at the table and opened the bag of chips. He began humming the tune that Father Kusama sang and kicked his feet back and forth not touching the floor. It was all silent except for the sound of the clock ticking and Nowaki crunching on the chips. Nowaki heard noise coming from the pantry and Yuki opened the door slowly, she looked around.

"Don't worry there gone. I know what it's like to want to be alone every once in awhile." Yuki watched him munch on another chip. Nowaki saw this and pulled out another chip.

"You want one?" Yuki's looked at the chip for a moment and then cautiously walked up to the boy. He handed her the chip and went back to eating. She examined the chip before taking a bit. She licked her fingers and stared at the bag again. Nowaki handed her another chip and she ate that one. He then made a pile of chips on the table next to him and patted the seat next to him. She stared at him in question

"I just thought you might want to sit down and eat, you can move it if you want, I don't care."

Yuki went around the boy and pushed the chair away from Nowaki and then sat on it. Nowaki pushed the chips closer to her and continued eating his own. Yuki looked at him in confusion. At this point most people would try and get her to talk with them or get her to touch there hand. But this boy seemed to not care. She kind of felt like she could trust him, not like all the other men in her life

"Oh there's no more." Nowaki whined pulling his hand out empty. "I guess I'll have to wait until dinner." Yuki looked at her chips and then at the strange boy.

Father Peter walked into the kitchen just in time to see Yuki hand Nowaki a chip.

"Oh… arigatou. You didn't have to do that." But Yuki nodded her head and Nowaki took it. They both turned their head and saw the priest watching them with a soft smile. Yuki threw herself off the chair and back into the pantry. Father Peter frowned but made no move. Sweeping his hand through his hair he tried to figure out his next plan of action. Nowaki saw the frustrated look on the new priests face and sighed. He got up from the table and went to the pantry.

"It's OK. Father Peter is very nice. You can share chips with him to?" the man looked at him with confusion until Yuki came out of the closet with a small bag of cookies a few minutes later. She very, very slowly walked over to the priest who bent down to her level. She held the bag out for the priest to open. He smiled and opened the bag. He was about to ask Yuki If she wanted to have some cookies and see if she would talk, when Nowaki behind the girl put his finger to his lips. He then quietly showed with his hands to just take a cookie out of the bag and hand her one, so the Father did. At first she wouldn't take it but Nowaki came over and took the cookie eating it right away.

"Oishii, arigatou Father Peter." (1) The girl looked at the chocolate chip cookies and placed her hand out. The priest handed her one and she took a bit. She chewed and then smiled. A real smile, maybe her first one in years. She then stuck her hands out for more. The Father smiled back and poured some cookies in her hands. What Father Peter didn't know was that was Yuki's first cookie ever. She had never tasted anything so sweet. And for anyone to have something this good couldn't be bad.

That night when all the children were getting ready for sleep Yuki ran into Nowaki's room and jumped on the bed and slipped under the covers. Nowaki looked at her in confusion until Megumi walked in with a brush.

"Come on Yuki, I just want to brush it…and maybe curl it, but that's not the point let me just brush it. The other boys in the room began to laugh making Megumi pout.

"Shut up!" She yelled and Father Peter walked in knocking on the door.

"Megumi –chan don't say such mean things."

"Sorry Father." She said.

"Come on time for bed." He laughed and Megumi ran out of the room. The sound of slamming doors and a nun yelling out Megumi made the boys laugh again. Father Peter sat down next to Nowaki who had climbed into bed. Yuki stuck her head out of the covers and was looking around the room nervously. Nowaki smiled at her.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan, if you're ever scared my doors open. Just come get me and we can go hid in the closet." Peter laughed and took something out of his pocket.

"Here Nowak, I think this belongs to you." He handed Nowaki the wooden panda all glued up, but it was so well down that you couldn't even tell it was ever broken. Nowaki took it and smiled.

"Arigatou Father." He said sincerely. Yuki held her small hand up and Nowaki handed her the small bear.

"P…pr…pretty." She said softly. If Father Peter wasn't watching Yuki's lips move he would have thought he was imagining things. They both smiled at her and she smiled back handing Nowaki the panda back.

"Well it's time for bed." The priest said. A nun came in and got Yuki and the boys in Nowaki's room snuggled into their beds.

"Oyasumi nasai boys." (2) And Father Peter reached for the lights.

"Father."

"Hai Nowaki?"

"Can you teach me how to play baseball on Saturday?"

"Of course Nowaki."

"Oh and Father."

"Hai?"

"You can call me Wacchan…if you want." The Priest smiled.

"Hai. Oyasumi nasai Wacchan."

"Oyasumi nasai."

**Oishii-yummy**

**Oyasumi nasai-good night**

**So there you have it. I never met a child with such trauma and I hope I never do it's too sad. So I'm sorry if I didn't get it right, or if it seems fake. But on a happier note another Junjou character will show up. And you'll never guess who. (Watch you all guess right and I'm going to be reading all the right answers with a huge sweat drop.) **

**Review kindly Onegai**


	5. The one I love?

**Hi guys, Sorry about the wait. Finals suck so I had to postpone the writing. I hope you enjoy because like I said another Junjou Romantica makes an appearance.**

**Disclaimer: Shungiku Nakamura is the great writer of Junjou Romantica**

Years passed in and out of the Kusama Orphanage. Children were brought in and many were adopted and left the sanction. Nowaki always tried to make friends with the other children knowing that they might leave at any moment.

One of his better friends was Shin a 14 year old boy whose single mother passed away from cancer. He came to the orphanage when Nowaki was 9. His hair was black and long tied up in a loose ponytail. His green eyes were always bright and open and soon Shin became like an older brother to Nowaki. When Father Peter couldn't help Nowaki with baseball Shin became a substitute, he helped Yuki open up and got Megumi to quiet down. He was also Nowaki's first love. He would always be thinking about him. Shin was everything that Nowaki could ever ask for. Handsome, sweet, kind, and he treated Nowaki like he was the only person in the world.

But Nowaki wasn't sure what love really was, he was only 9 years old. He had never even seen a couple kiss until Shin came. That day it was winter and Megumi, Yuki and he was playing catch with a big rubber ball. Megumi threw the ball to Yuki and she missed the ball. It flew over her head and rolled under the bushes. Yuki looked helplessly at her friends and was about to cry.

"Don't worry Yuki I got it." He ran to the bushed and crawled in the snow. His breath came out in white puffs as he struggled for the ball. He grabbed it and caught the sounds of two people on the other side of the plant. He poked through and saw Shin in front of the gates with a girl. Nowaki didn't recognize her and assumed she must be someone from school. He was about to yell out surprise when suddenly Shin wrapped his hands around the girl and pulled her in for a kiss. He stood there in shock as he saw Shin mesh his lips with the girls. He didn't understand what he was witnessing but he did know that his heart hurt. It hurt a lot, like it was being ripped in to. When Shin let go he said good bye to the girl and saw Nowaki.

"Hey Wacchan are you playing catch?" Shin asked as he saw Nowaki standing there, ball in between his hands. Nowaki frowned tears threatening to spill. He dropped the ball and ran in to the Church. Shin confused at first and then smiled realizing what had happened. He grabbed the ball and whipped the snow off it.

He walked into Nowaki's room that had the small boy crying on his bed. Shin smiled and placed the ball next to the door. He walked over to the child and sat on the bed.

"Nowaki I think I understand what's wrong and I'm sorry for hurting you." Nowaki sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Good so can you tell me why it's hurting me because I want it to stop." Shin laughed and took out his handkerchief and wiped more of the tears of Nowaki's cheeks.

"You have a crush, and surprisingly enough a crush on me. It might be your first but I promise you it won't be your last."

"How do you get over a crush?" Nowaki asked innocently. Shin put his finger on his chin and thought for a moment.

"We'll at first it won't go away, but after awhile your heart will begin to heal and you get over it."

"But I don't want to get over you." Shin smiled lightly.

"Sure you do, One day you'll find a nice person."

"But how will I know." Shin bent down and lightly kissed Nowaki on the forehead. Nowaki's eyes widen and then closed into the warmth.

"How did that feel?"

"Good." Nowaki replied.

"Now the next time someone kisses you and you're in love with them it will feel 10 times better." Nowaki smiled at this and Shin bent down and tickled him. The two laughed and went back outside to finish playing with Megumi and Yuki.

Four years later and Shin became of legal age to leave and Nowaki had turned 13. Shin stood outside for the car to pick him up. Nowaki came running out with Megumi and Yuki trailing behind him.

"Shin wait!" Nowaki yelled. He reached Shin and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Shin smiled and opened his arms out to the three teenagers. Smiling they all grabbed onto the older teen that was now leaving for _Kyoto University of Foreign Studies_.

"I'm really going to miss you." Megumi cried. Shin pulled apart from the other with tears in his eyes.

"Make me proud OK." The three nodded their heads and said good bye. The two girls walked back and Nowaki stood there head down tears running down his face.

"Shin I'm really going to miss you."

"And I'll miss you." A car came up to the gate and a woman came out and began to load the suit cases. Sister Izumi and Father Paul came out to help the woman.

"Just remember." Shin continued. "There someone out there for you that will make your heart beat more than I ever could." Nowaki shook his head and Shin kissed him sweetly on the head. Shin got into the car and waved good bye as the car drove off.

The next day Shin's bed was replaced. The car pulled up as rain poured down, a man brought up the umbrella and covered the kid's head that will be moving into the orphanage. Nowaki held his umbrella as he waited outside with other kids as he waited for the school bus. As the boy passed Nowaki he dropped a book he was holding and Nowaki bent down to get it.

"Here you go." Nowaki said smiling. The boy looked up to Nowaki his black eyes piercing.

"Arigatou." Nowaki stood in shock at the beautiful man grabbed his book and slid his black hair behind his ears.

"I'm Osamu."

"Nowaki."

"Well Nowaki it will be a pleasure to be living with you, I hope you treat me kindly." Osamu bowed and walked into the house.

"Eww." Megumi sneered. "He's so fake right Nowaki…Nowaki." She turned to see Nowaki with his eyes wide and mouth agape still staring at the doors that Osamu had walked through.

"Oh no don't tell me you fell for that, sheesh you always fall in love at first sight." But her rant fell on deaf ears.

When Nowaki got back from school he ran to Shins old room and saw Osamu putting his things away.

"Umm konichiwa Osamu." Osamu turned around and smiled.

"Ah Konichiwa umm Nowaki was it."

"Hai, but everyone calls me Wacchan."

"Ha Wacchan that's so kawaii." Nowaki blushed and the two stared at each other. Osamu sat down on the bed crossed his legs Indian style and looked around the room.

"Well this is a nice place."

"Hai, it's really nice and so are the people. If you want I can introduce you to them."

"Well how can you introduce me to them when you don't know me?"

"Well…umm…I guess." Osamu laughed and patted the bed. Come here I'll tell you all about me and then you can tell me about yourself." Nowaki nodded and sat down next to him.

Later that month the two were sitting next to each other on a bench. They leaned in to each other and kissed. Nowaki went back to what Shin was doing and placed his arms around Osamu's back. He was surprised to feel Osamu's hands wrap his neck. His heart pounded just like Shin said it would. And then he heard a click. Breaking the kiss he saw Megumi with a camera and Yuki smiling coming out of the bushes.

"Megumi what are you doing?"

"Nothing Wacchan, you and Macchan keep doing what you were doing." She ran off with Yuki and Nowaki followed in pursuit, Osamu laughed at the chase. When they were out of sight Osamu stopped smiling and reached into his bag. Pulling out a bottle he unscrewed it and took a sip.

"Osamu come on." Nowaki shouted. Quickly Osamu put the bottle in the bag and smiled.

"Coming!" He shouted.

Three months later another child had come to the Kusama orphanage. He wouldn't come out of the car; all the kids looked through the window as they saw the little child's legs kicking the adults out including sister Izumi. Nowaki watched from the window and saw Father Peter put on his spring jacket to go help.

"Father do you need help."

"Not right now Nowaki but thanks for the offer." The man walked out and ran over to the car. He pulled the screaming child from the car. His light brown hair was sticking everywhere and tears where streaming down his green eyes. He grabbed the boy by the waist and hauled him aver his shoulders. The kid kept screaming.

"Nooooo I want my Onii-san." The child screamed out. "Takahiro!"

Father Peter walked into the church and brought the boy into his office. Nowaki sighed, and waited for sister Izumi to walk into the building.

"Is he OK sister?"

"He will be, hopefully he won't be staying here long." Nowaki looked at the woman in confusion. Izumi looked at the boy and smiled.

"His name is Takahashi Misaki. His parents just passed away but he has an older brother who just turned 18. He's trying to get custody of his younger brother so we're just going to look after him for awhile."

"That's so sad." Nowaki frowned as he listened to the boy screaming from the other side of the office.

That night Nowaki and Osamu was holding hands and walking to the halls to their room. Nowaki passed the room that Misaki was supposed to be sleeping in. He stopped and pressed his head to the door and heard the sounds of a child sniffling.

"Come on Nowaki, I want to go to sleep."

"I'll be right there Osamu."

"Nowaki come on."

"I said I'll be right there Osamu." Osamu glared at the taller man and 'hmphed'.

"Fine than, if an 8 year old is more important than me you can go to hell." And Osamu stormed off. Nowaki shook his head and opened the door slightly.

"Go away!" Misaki screamed.

"It's not an adult Misaki it's just me, my names Wacchan." Misaki who had the covers over him looked up and stared at the teen. Dry tears where stuck to his face and he sniffled some more.

"You look like my brother." He said shyly. Nowaki smiled and came into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I see you got your own room."

"They don't want me to wake up the other kids." Nowaki laughed. "So I heard that your brother is trying to get you back home."

"He will…It's my fault he doesn't have parents, it's not going to be my fault that he's going to be all alone. I'm going back." Nowaki looked at the boy in pity.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. This is just a place to have fun while you wait for him. How about tomorrow you can help me make a cake for my friend Megumi's cake." Misaki looked at Nowaki in suspicion.

"Fine. But only if it's chocolate."

"Great, Megumi only likes Chocolate." Nowaki tucked Misaki in and kissed him on the head.

"Goodnight."

**So like I said another Junjou Romantic character had appeared. I bet you weren't expecting that. But there he was and so was Osamu. I know it also might seem a little rushed and I apologize. It will be better next time.**

**So Review Kindly Onegai. **


End file.
